


A Good Look

by Aly_H



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Citadel DLC, Drinking, Flash Fic, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Jack has an observation to make about Shepherd during the party at his new apartment.





	A Good Look

“That’s a good look on you,” Jack grinned, arm slung around Shepherd’s shoulder as she followed his gaze to the dance floor.

“Drunk?” he asked, smiling as he lifted the near empty glass to his lips. He was far from the worse off at the party, having been pacing himself – he’d need to look in on Grunt and Tali again soon, but in that moment he’d been enjoying the view.

“In love,” Jack corrected, tilting her head to rest it on the man’s shoulder affectionately. She’d been confused by his refusal to sleep with her before but now? – now she was glad they didn’t have that between them.

Shepherd chuckled, “I’m a lucky man.”

“Yeah, you are,” Jack laughed seeing that the other biotic’s eyes had drifted over from his dance partner to the conversation. “Oh – and I’m gonna kick his ass if he doesn’t treat you right.”

“Hey,” Shepherd looked at her. “Be nice – he’s good for me.”

She grinned and straightened, punching his arm, “Good – cus I’ll kick _your_ ass if you screw it up too, Shepherd.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
